feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Petition/@comment-24122361-20150210022558
I've been working on my own RP, and the reason why it's been incomplete for so long is because I've been trying to figure out in my head what powers I should give my faction that won't make them look like OP godmodders. Part of that process comes with looking at the mistakes of current roleplaying groups I know of. And I have to agree, immortality, illogical transformations and abilities, and one-sided combat situations due to godmodding simply isn't cutting it. For too long, I've seen Warrior Cats and Werewolves alike with the ability to raise themselves or others from the dead. Let's face it, if you're fatally wounded in combat or by some other means, then you're finished. Reincarnation is fine, but unless someone in your Clan/Pack is proficient in necromancy (which they shouldn't be, given their respective backgrounds), then being raised from the grave is taking things too far. You all knew what you were getting yourselves into when you began roleplaying in your respective factions. The potential to die is involved with them. You can't fear death if you're going to remain a part of the community. Once it comes for you, embrace it, and be done with it. You can always return as a new character. The ability to transform from an appropriate race into Werewolf form is normal and logical for the Werewolves. The list of logical transformations ends there for them. Morphing into a Fenrir/Leviathan hybrid at will is not acceptable by any means. Werewolf roleplay does not call for that. Warrior Cats shouldn't be capable of transforming at all. You're called Warrior CATS for a reason. Accept it or get lost. Simple as that. As for the powers... for Warrior Cats, again, shouldn't be having them. Spiritual communication is one thing, but being able to mend wounds with shamanistic magic instead of herbs... no. Wolves have physical attributes that make them superior to the standard Human, so having some decent abilities isn't that devastating. But, dark magic... wielding the fires of the ether... commanding the forces of nature... summoning hellspawns... that's pushing it. Know your limits, and come to accept them. Combat these days has been so one-sided and predictable, it's just not fun anymore. There's nothing wrong with drawn-out battles and skirmishes. Being able to fit every technique you plan to use against your opponent in a single chat bubble, and using those techniques all at once is dishonorable, disrespectful, and to be blunt, it's just lazy. You can't counter ten moves at once, so the defender is helpless. How's that fair? And don't get me started on "-no ntn-". Believe it or not, mates, it's powerplaying. You're negating the opponent's ability to counter or parry, which is considered godmodding. At the same time, you're going to have to take some blows. You can't dodge everything that's thrown at you. Otherwise, you're basically just cheating your way through. Another issue is that you all focus way too heavily on offensive techniques. Take some time to brush up on defensive skills, and you'll find that you'll last longer in a combat situation. That's my two cents based on what I observed for the past few years. You all can take what you want from it. Just don't eat me ._.